Domination
by Mezazra
Summary: Basically Futa Shego fucks Kim and then Anne nuff said. Oh yeah she ends up taking them away with her to Paris for "Sexy Fun" as one of you called it. Now featuring Gravity Rush characters! Why? Because I felt like it doy!
1. Domination

Kimberly Anne Possible was in a unique predicament at the moment. She was in the safety of her house her parents and siblings somewhere in the house. She was even in her room but she wasn't exactly safe. You see for a certain master theif breaking and entering wasn't exactly hard. The security system that Wade and the tweebs worked on only gave her pause and no matter how many times Kim had them upgrade it over the past two months shego always managed to break in. Now shego was after something very specific when she came over to Kim's home to play. Kim herself!

Shego was able to convince DnAmy to give her a nifty device that gave her a cock. A cock of nine inches shego proceeded to use on the eighteen year old redhead. This wasn't always the case sometimes they had strictly girl sex. This just wasn't one of those times.

Currently shego was sitting Indian style (that's just the way I know it) on Kim's bed bouncing said hero on her cock. Said hero was gritting her teeth as she sat handcuffed for the umpteenth time in Indian style as well to her own bed.

Now I don't want to give you the impression Kim wanted to be here it started after a certain water tower incident after shego broke out of prison and aquired her gadget she snuck into Kim's home and while Kim slept handcuffed her to her bed and proceeded to fuck Kim. Now at first Kim was mortified but in the situation she had a choice she could scream out and headlines would say "Teen hero RAPED by Nemesis parents had no idea" or she could grit and bear it.

Over the months kim and Shego had developed a system if and when shego was horny she could come and fuck Kim in any way and especially if it was after a drakken mission like tonight. And Kim's job sit there shut up and look sexy so Shego could cum faster.

After a particularly hard thrust...

"Fuck baby you're as tight as ever god this feels so amazing" Shego spoke out as she looked the gritting teen in the eyes. Daring Kim to speak. To Kim's utter shame the few times she did voice anything in there sessions they came out as moans additionally shego could and usually went at Kim until she passed out. That's right the Green goddess literally would fuck the life or should I say lights out of Kim.

And like always shego would gloat to Kim about it but Kim had stamina like shego so you know they were at it like this for hours sometimes from six in the afternoon till six in the morning. Shego felt insatiable to Kim. However in shego's defence the goody two shoes has incredible endurance so they could go at it for that long.

'I am not enjoying this. I am not enjoying this. I am not enjoying this' were the only thoughts going through Kim's head at this particular time as shego gave her the dicking of a lifetime with the green erection slipping in and out of her tight pussy.

"Ya know princess you must be enjoying this considering how many times you've creamed all over me since we started well since you woke up I mean your so slippery I could just go there."

At this Kim's eyes widened she knew just what there meant and if shego went there which was rare Kim wouldn't be able to hold in her moans by gritting her teeth.

Seeing the redheads frantic look Shego decided she would indeed go there before the night was over. But for now she placed the Red head in the missionary position and resumed pistoning her she cock in the red head like there was no tomorrow.

Kim's mind went back to how she ended up like this. Shego had explained why kim would let herself be fucked by shego. It boiled down to one thing and one thing only. Shego's power's shego ,kim learned, could flare plasma from any part of her body. So all shego ever had to do was heat up at any time and Kim would've been dead by now.

Knowing that shego always held back against her was a sobering thought. The only reason kim was alive now was because shego thought the redhead was sexy and a good fighter. That's it those two were literally the only reasons she was alive. And if Kim had ever stopped being good at those two, well shego dispelled any illusion by confirming she would have killed kim and moved on period, case closed, the end.

Thinking back to how she got into this now annual sexual abuse Kim remembered that all shego had done was grab her arm in her sleep and then woke kim up. She then explained everything. her intentions, her powers, how they worked, and kim's future as future Mrs. Go. Kim obviously protested and tried to strike shego but it ended with shego pinning her and proving that she could flare up ANY part of her body. Kim could feel the heat and when it became painful she begged shego to stop. Shego released the heat and proceeded back then to eat kim out and take her virginity.

Back then whenever Kim so much as seemed slow to obey shego's commands shego would flare up sometimes even flaring her member up while it was inside of kim. After the first couple of times she figured kim had finally learned who owned her now. Kim hated shego for it though. But what she hated most was that somewhere this had definitely stopped being rape. Hell sometimes shego would make kim do the work and bring them both to orgasm. Speaking of...

"Alright princess your turn" Shego stated while rolling under the petite hero.

With her hands on kim's hips shego guided the motions she wanted done for a little bit and then she left all the real work to Kim while shego basked in the turn her life had been in since getting this cock.

When kim didn't know was that she wasn't the only one that was basically owned by she now. Shego once snuck away with kim's global justice security card. She used this to break into Betty Director's home and proceeded to do to her what she had just did to kim. Now shego had absolute control over the world's most famous hero and Global Justice itself. And all she had to do was give herself a cock.

She would have smacked herself if she didn't have a sexy redhead playing with her dick in said rehead's vagina. Damn that felt good to say. She shego villain, mercenary, thief, and Grand Master Ninja was fucking Kim Possible Hero, cheerleader, babysitter, Role model to little girls everywhere. They couldn't be more opposite probably why she was so attracted to the red head. Course shego could have courted maybe even seduced Kim the old fashioned way (but the writer is she working on one of those type of stories and didn't want this oneshot be that) But this just seemed so much more satisfying she thought to herself.

"Fuck Kim I'm close are you baby" Shego asked her eyes closed enjoying the hero's hip movements one thing about Kim she had his like shakira. They was another point in favor of keeping kim alive as far as shego was concerned.

"So close shego so close please please please" Shego knew what they meant the redhead wanted her to take over and bring them both over the waterfall. But shego wasn't in the mood today to punish her favorite red head and so she decided to put kim out of her misery. In a fluid, sensual and surprisingly graceful set of movements she had Kim on her back with her own legs being held down by Kim herself. As far as she was concerned this was the ultimate submission. For shego it felt like Kim was saying 'Yeah i get im yours now just fucking take me already you've already won. My body is yours. (i got this from a song i heard on the radio I'm gonna track it down after i finish writing this so i can hear the whole thing but those Lyrics seemed appropriate for that moment. Maybe one of you know the song let me know in a message)

Wait a minute that wasn't a voice in her head. Actually paying attention to what she was going or lack there of shego noticed that kim actually had just said that. Shego grinned like the grinch who stole christmas. Although i guess to some she just stole something a little more precious.

After taking another moment to take an appreciative look at the absolute celtic goddess(blame brave for that reference) beneath her. And then shego decided to bring that goddess down to a demons level as she grinned to herself. She restarted her hip gyrations slowly at first and then gradually like a train leaving a station she picked up her pace. And kim along for the ride.

Perhaps kim was the train itself and shego the conductor. A master of her domain as she carefully controlled kim's pleasure. They may have been on a set path with no real deviation. But shego could control the journey itself and she most certainly did.

Small kisses to kim's face nibbles on her breasts shego began to control just how soon and how powerful Kim's orgasm would be. And shego relished in her control over her fellow woman. Manipulating Kim was too easy she grinned as she nibbled on kim's right teat as she kneaded her left breast. Licking and slurping on the nipple every now and then.

Kim hated when the green vixen did this even more than when she just fucked her. When she did this kim could only think to call it making love.

And making love was what shego called it too. in her head she'd never admit to it out loud though. But even with the slow pace to their coupling Kim was already hitting nirvana and she was too close to come down from her high.

Of course the cliche thing happened and kim's mom decided to investigate Kim's room and Anne walked in on what any parent dreads their child having sex.

The sight was obviously but it's kim's face that had Anne frozen kim's eyes rolled back her form limp. Weirdly enough what she noticed next was that shego who was still smiling a devilish grin at her probably unconcious daughter still gyrating her hips. The reason shego was still moving inside of Kim was one part kimmie's orgasm was so strong shego's erection was still trapped within kim's perfect fit pussy. The other part was because shego wasn't finished shooting her loads within the shero.

After coming from her euphoria shego turned around to leave only to see Anne still standing there and well Shego was still hard and here was a perfectly usable pussy all wrapped up in a similar package. 'Yeah momma possible could definitely get me off too'

Shego then grinned at Ann with absolute evil on the mind and said "What's up Doc?"

 **A/N** **This is just a one shot i thought about. If you guys want me to write one where Shego fucks Anne i will but this is just me practicing writing a lemon. Also to the kp fans that follow me i have a poll on my profile page up. It's related to that story you guys voted into existence I'm about to start writing on it. It decided whose a futa whose not also it adds potentially Korra and Asami. Lastly should i add in Widowmaker and Tracer to this story i have a small cameo idea where they could fit leave comments of this story if i should add them or just pm me Thanks for reading this i know I'm not good at lemons but if you want to write them for me please let me know im always looking for someone to do that for me**


	2. Like daughter like mother

**DISCLAIMER i don't own Kim possible thought i might in like a couple days. What as some of you know i work as a game designer my company is actually in talks to get the rights to kim and shego to put them in a game as sub bosses. So i might actually get their rights so to speak. But then again this is Disney and my company is not something they are connected to closely.**

Shego was an assertive to dominant person by nature. So when she saw kim's mom standing there in a sleeping robe she immediately wanted to assert her dominance. By fucking her and making her forget her marriage completely. Like she had done to Betty when she made Betty forget her moral compass completely. Oh sure she remembered it when shego wasn't around but the minute shego was in the room ,just like kim, Betty knew her place. And soon so would Dr. Possible. Well momma Dr. Possible anyway. Speaking of Kim shego mentally groaned. Kim was definitely her favorite person to fuck. Male or female.

The reason she groaned in her head was because she had promised her cock a visit to it's vacation home. It was definitely her favorite place to go but kimmie's backdoor was a place to be savored. The main reason shego rarely used her dick's vacation home was because she felt that it was like getting the most expensive dessert possible at a gourmet resteraunt. You don't do that type of shit every time you went to one of those establishments but when you did damn was it worth the wait. Plus surprisingly kim was definitely as ass kind of girl. Shego couldn't count the number of orgasms kim got when shego plowed her ass. And Shego had promised herself a go at that ass so Dr. Possible would just have to wait.

Looking up shego saw Anne's eyes on her proudly erect cock. Shego tilted her head to the side slightly to examine Dr. Possible 'If Kim grows into a body like that me likey' shego thought to herself.

Anne definitly kept in shape much like her daughter. She had breasts that were literally perfection in proportion to her body. (Sue me i don't really find a girl with breasts that don't fit her body or even an ass for that matter attractive at all) Looking back at kim shego could tell their differences immediately. Kim was dominant in every aspect of her life. So naturally she was submissive in the bedroom by nature. Kim wanted to be claimed and claim her shego had already done.

Shego herself was dynamic. Assertive in some aspects of her life. Passive in others but she was aggressive in a lot of places. Shego had mastered her desires. If she wanted something she had to be liquid in order to get it. Doing whatever it takes and kim was certainly something she desired. Finding out Kim was dominant in every aspect of her public life told Shego immediately that Kim was a submissive in her private life so conquering Kim so to speak wasn't easy but it wasn't exactly hard either.

Just looking at Anne shego could tell she was neither aggressive or passive. Dominant or Submissive. She was simply one of those assertive in all things types. Bitch taming those were tricky they tended to see themselves as equals in everything. Especially the bedroom so Shego knew in order to bed Anne she would need to treat Anne like an equal until she could figure out a way to get Anne to willingly want to submit to her. Sad to say Anne hadn't even been on her radar until she walked in. Now her cock was about to get six Possible vacation home. (See what i did there)

But before all that she first needed to tap Kim's ass so Shego decided to ask the possible in front "Hey do you guys got any lube?" after a moment of silence shego said fuck it. "I'll go have a look around see if i can't find a substitute. Why don't you sit next to Kim while i look okay?" and then through some bullshit from the writer shego actually smiled cheerily and somewhat predatorialy "I'll be right back!" And with that shego moved silently past Anne who seemed to be in total shock over everything. 'What just happened?' Anne asked herself as she actually found herself taking a seat on the bed beside kim.

After snapping out of things Anne quickly went over her options. And equally as quickly realized that the only person who could even remotely stop shego was right next to her slightly comatose. Definitely delirious with slightly green tinted cum leaking from her pussy that smelled like sugar for some bullshit writer reason. Anne with some urgency tried to get Kim to wake up. It ended up with Kim being shaken out of her stupor. When Kim was fully coherent she immediately tried to cover herself up mortified by the fact that had mother was seeing her like this and upon seeing that the sun hadn't come out yet knew that shego was still in the house somewhere.

After Anne told Kim what happened when she walked in she told Kim to explain everything from beginning to end.

(Meantime with shego)

Shego had already checked the kitchen for at least a lube substitute she ended up deciding to check the parent's bedroom. A very much naked with a fully erect cock that just wouldn't quit shego walked back upstairs and into the parents bedroom where she took notice of a sleeping James. She kinda smirked

'If things go the way I've planned you'll have a lot more nights alone.' she thought to herself.

After checking what she figured were Anne's drawers for something to use like lube she came across it. Just sitting there Anal lube.

'Damn possibles are kinkier than i thought' she snickered to herself as she left the room. But then she stopped at the door. 'Your damn lucky i want to know' Shego thought.

The reason for her thinking this was because she wanted to know James's size. And when shego wanted anything she got it so she went over to the bed and quickly fished out James limp cock. She proceeded to Jack him of slightly. James should count his lucky stars shego was even giving him the pleasure of her hands. Although to be fair he was asleep and she was about to take away both his wife and daughter WHEN her plan succeeded.

She actually heard him moan "shego" in his sleep. She grinned at that 'Damn so I'm your wet dream makes sense I'm damn sexy' she thought to herself.

At least in shego's mind a handjob from her was an even trade for some anal lube and a wife and daughter. He certainly couldn't get inside her. You'd have to be a truly special guy to get that honor.

In no time he was at full mast and Shego snickered again. He was six inches which at the end of the day meant he was average. Over 50% of human males and futa alive had six inches. But then again of the remaining percent that didn't most of them had less that six inches. And the most minority of the groups ,the ones like shego, had sizes bigger than Six inches. Shego still hard KNEW her plan would succeed now and so she made her way back to Kim's room.

After passing the "dweebs" as Kim called them her ninja hearing could pick up the boys masturbating after a quick thought she ended up beside their door listening and she could hear named being moaned. One of which shocked because she heard both "Shego" and also "Kim"

Well damn was their any possibles that didn't think she was sexy. Then shego thought of how damn ridiculous that was after all she was damn sexy. But she frowned as she heard two more familiar voices moan the same names. She could recognize those voices anywhere it was definitely the Wegos. How'd they know the possibles and why were they moaning her name kimmie she could understand. I mean even SHE was attracted to her princess that spokr for itself. But her younger brothers were moaning out her name too same with kim's dweebs. 'Heh maybe I'll use that on the wegos one day' she thought. This required further inquiry but right now shego had some vacation homes to conquer.

The thought of her sexy future Queen's ass made her cock twitch a little. 'Awww you want to go back into you favorite vacation home don'tcha well have no fear were headed there now' Shego thought to herself as she took a glance at her rather large and incredibly thick extra organ.

(Kim's room)

After kim had explained everything that feeling of a mother trying to protect her child surged through Anne and she gathered her daughter in her arms. But the cliche and stupid dumbass shit that only happens because of plot convenience happened and the idea to fucking run like hell never came to her like it should have. Like i said the Power of plot convenience.

So when shego returned with Anne's Freshly bought bottle of lube which shego was opening as she walked in and kicked the door shut. Not bothering to lock it also at three in the morning. Shego looked up at the two ,mother and daughter, snuggled up close Kim still leaking her cum. Shego's heart actually got that weird proud feeling in it knowing that from now on she'd be waking up to a similar sight. Except they both would be naked unconcious or delirious, super soaked in her cum, and moaning thank you's. Well Betty and Anne, Kim would be treated like the fucking princess she was shego growled out in her head. Weirdly enough while a while ago shego would have no problems killing kim if she became boring now that shego owned her sweet ass she got this irrational anger at the notion of the Reaper visiting kim. She'd have to figure a way around the force of nature that is death because shego wanted to enjoy kim's petite but no less sexy body herself for years to come. And she most certainly would enjoy it she promised herself. Right now in fact.

Making her way to the bed shego once again looked down to the bottle in her hand almost done removing the plastic wrap. But she wanted at least Kim to be reminded that even if her mom was here and Shego didn't have complete control over her yet she still had total control over Kim herself. So Shego went about reminding kim by saying a certain something.

"Kim turn around ass up" and to Kim's shame her body obeyed without her mind or heart having a say in the matter. Shego then proceeded to scoot up on the bed behind and above kim with her cock pointing at Kim. As she did this Anne decided to leave maybe call Global Justice the mother finally having that surgeon brain try and prove that it deserved to be considered the brain of well a brain surgeon. But shego had other plans.

Without even really looking up from the bottle she was still messing with shego told Anne "I can bench press a fucking 18 wheeler ya know and melt solid steel. Sit your ass down and wait your turn for me to bring you to the best orgasm you've ever had."

That was part one of her plan. Usually an assertive persons response to something aggressive is to bring the aggressor to their level something to equate them without losing their value at an equal. But Anne's response was perfect thanks to the writer not really caring at this point.

"Is there any sort of thing we can do an agreement that we can come to where you leave my daughter alone and we don't have to get law enforcement involved."

Seemingly completely ignoring Anne. "Kim spread 'em" shego said. And Kim actually reached behind herself and stretched her ass open for shego.

Shego actually snickered at that one though. The only "Law enforcement" that could even come close to getting or forcing her to do anything was under her spreading her amazing ass cheeks. Shego twitched a little again but she stopped playing with the bottle and looked up at Anne in her eyes.

With a sigh "Look doc i like your daughter i actually like the feeling of me being inside of her ,of being one with her. I'm sure it's the same with your husband." Psychologically this served so many puposes. It forced Anne to understand that in the relationship between Kim and Shego shego was the dominant one that was the visual.

The statement itself served to show Anne that she too considered herself and Anne to be equals just not kim. While at the same time it forced Anne to see her in a similar light to James who shego figured was their dom. So while on the one hand she was saying she would treat Anne as an equal on another hand she was confirming at least on a subconcious level that she was actually an equal ,herself, to Anne's own dominant partner James. Now all she had to do was prove she was better. She had planned to do that by pounding kim in front of her mom but what Anne said next sort of sealed her fate.

"What can i do to convince you to leave kim alone in this aspect"

"Look Anne if i may the main reason i come to pumpkin here is because out of everybody i fuck i can actually get an orgasm when I'm with her. I don't know why she just does it for me. And I'm definitely a dom so i kinda had to make kim submit to me."

These words all served as a psychological attacks that we're blatently obvious for the writer but the writer will clarify upon request.

"How about we make a deal. Kim here will tell you I'm a woman of my word as is she and i hope she got that from you. Kim knows how hard it is for me to get soft. We try every time but i always end up knocking her out before i get soft or the sun comes out and i gotta leave. So here is my proposition I'm gonna get this kimmie ass here and then I'm gonna get your pussy and ass too. If ,between the two of you, you can get me to go soft before the morning I'll leave and never bother Kim or yourself sexually again." Anne got that relieved look on her face but shego thought to herself 'And check'

"But if you can't the two of you have to come live with me as my lovers and i do mean both of you as lovers in every sense of the word."

With a shrug as she finally opened the Lube Shego said "What I'm evil i gotta get something out of this more than I'm already getting and the two of you loving and living with me seems appropriate no"

With a slight Pause but before they could actually say anything "Especially considering this is a bet if you lose you gotta lose just as big as i would have" and for some reason shego's reasoning seemed to make sense to the Doctor.

Shego then without any preamble leaned her head down and began using her tongue to open up her cupcake's backdoor. It didn't take shego long before she started to replace her tongue with a lubed up finger. Then adding more fingers as she carefully and with practiced ease opened up her favorite vacation property for her members exclusive V.I.P. stay. All the while kim moaning up a storm. Thank god for sound proof windows and walls at least. A few moments later shego felt Kim was loose enough for cock docking. She glanced at Anne as she pressed her key into kim's ignition. She knew once she started Kim wouldn't be able to control her voice at all. That only helped her out more in her opinion. She noted Anne looked like a deer in headlights she knew she'd have to get Anne thinking again but she just had to enjoy the decent into kim's inferno of an ass.

As shego finally slipped inside shego could finally count on to hands the number of time she was in this place. 'Dear God its as tight as ever. Fuck yes!'

She loved the feeling of her princess submitting to her but what she loved most was kim submitting to her with Shego's dick stick stuffed up ass.

Shego briefly flashed to a time when she had been fucking Kim's perfect for her ass, and Shego had gotten the teen drunk. That had been the first time she had gotten kim to participate in their copulation. Shego had a flute of _Goût de Diamants, Taste of Diamonds (_ like right now look that up and how expensive it is i consider myself extremely lucky to have had some. Damn was that some good champagne! Btw the only type of alcohol i drink is champagne. Wine just doesn't do it for you. This was just to show you how rich shego is in this story that she could even afford a bottle let alone a bottle to use during sex. Even more a bottle that she shared with someone that she at the time still had no problems killing.) in one hand and another gripping kim's ass as she plowed it mercilessly. She loved hearing kim finally moan out her name while actively begging for more. 'Damn that was a great day' shego thought.

Maybe after i conquer momma possible I'll bring one of my other bottles to drink while i fuck my two girls.

Thinking of Anne shego asked "So do we have a deal?"

Anne had been thinking and she knew only one person could REALLY get her off and that wasn't James. She hadn't seen that person in years but she knew she could best shego since she wasn't that person. So with confidence in freeing her baby she said the words that partially sealed her fate "Deal"

And with that shego pushed Kim down having them both lie flat on her back and really began to plow that bubble butt as Anne would call it.

Shego then said "Ya know Anne since the goal is to get me soft maybe you should be doing something sexy for me no?"

"Like what?" Anne asked. Now that just pissed shego off she had no patience for people playing dumb and so she reached over and grabbed Anne's robe and proceeded to set it on green fire. Anne immediately pulled it off but surprisingly it didn't catch the house on fire only Anne's Robe. And loins.

Shego beckoned the now naked Anne back to the bed. 'Kinky to know she didn't wear undergarments to bed' shego thought to herself.

When Anne was in arms reach shego forced her into a very deep kiss that actually made Anne fear her chances of winning their bet. It was full of tongue and the taste of lemon lime. The feel of soft but firm black painted lips. The reason being because shego kissed just like THAT person. It left her feeling weak.

Kim didn't know why she came when she saw shego kiss her mom but when shego noticed ,and she knew shego had noticed, shego kicked her hips into high gear forcing Kim to cum again and again all over her bed spread.

Anne was one part in heaven one part in hell. For one shego kissed just like them and that sent her to Nirvanna. On the other hand she knew if she got this weak from just kissing shego well her chances of winning this had gone down there toilet. She figured if shego's lips were this good she could only imagine what Kim must have been feeling.

When they broke apart shego finally noticed all the moans/virtual screams Kim had been making during the older women's make out session.

Shego smirked 'Yeah i got you both now'

"Oh god Kimmie so good gonna cum now get ready!" Shego said as she gritted her teeth and kicked things into a higher gear. Pistoning in and out of kim's rear at a blurring pace before she let loose into Kim. Filling the cupcake with lime cream. Shego felt so relieved. She pulled out of the redhead with a loud pop. It now completely gaping open. Shego then looked at Anne.

However instead of talking down to Anne like she did her daughter Shego said "Okay Anne So how do you want to do this? We have about two hours before the sun's up since it's four now. You might not believe this but I'm actually rooting for you guys (yeah right) but i honestly think you'd stand a better chance if you do the work nothing gets me going like seeing Kim on top! Right Kim?!?" No answer except a hiccup came as answer from kim. But in reality shego knew that Anne had no chance of winning. Usually Shego was actually TRYING to get soft when she Fucked kim. The only time she ever did were their twelve hour fuck session and even then shego had been trying the entire time. Now with this bet shego would be holding in her orgasms for as long as possible and that made a world of a difference. Finally Kim moaned out the word yeah.

"See"

"Okay lay on your back" grinning shego quickly got onto her back in between the possible girls as Anne straddled her. She hoped James would never find out about this but she lowered herself onto shego and got to work.

Shego then requested that the two redheads kiss saying that a "Mommy daughter make out would be hot as hell and might help get her off" Safe to say this was just a ploy but Anne decided that if he helped soften shego is was with the risk to get her to leave them alone. And so she pulled her bubble butt up for a passion filled incest kiss (What you knew that was coming from the moment i ever the last chapter with Anne walking in and the possibility of another chapter)

Now this is where shego's plan to win two possible red heads finally hit a snag. Kim had been a submissive virgin teenager. Anne was not! She was an experienced grown ass woman and Shego learned the difference quickly. While kim's holes did things to Shego that she knew no other person on the planet could possibly do. Anne did things off pure stimulation that Kim would probably need to be trained for years to learn how to do. For the first time since she planned this shego was actually worried. She'd keep to her word but damn Anne was a beast in the sheets.

'Fuck' Shego thought in despair! She had been so close to having two Redheads living with her. Redheads for crying out loud!

Now this is the part where sadly i reveal that this one shot has become a two shot and that Anne got shego to come multiple times and go limp. And shego honored her word leaving the to women alone excepting kim's missions.

Except this is a Mezazra story so when the light from the sun came up instead of bringing hope it dashed then away. Amaterasu began to see (I'm just Referencing the sun and one of you reviewers.) that there were two redheads in the possible household next two eachother. All their various holes filled with cum as a Raven haired beauty pulled out of the older ones ass after pumping it full of multiple loads. Both Redheads were easily recognized as comatose with ,eyes rolled back shamefully for when they woke up, smiles on their faces. One last thing shego was still hard.

Looking back at the two sleeping beauties Shego gave them both a kiss on the lips skipping tongue in each of their mouths. Shego then used kim's diary to write a note out for them.

Shego's last words to her cock's vacation homes were "Betting against me Anne was oh so unwise"

 **A/N Please read review if you want another chapter let me know but like i was trying to hint to above this can just be a two shot. I wrote it this way so it could feel like a stand alone story. If you don't let me know i will stop here. Also thank you for poll voters. i won't take it down until descent into darkness has it's next chapter. So please continue to vote. I also want to point out i changed my profile pic to that of a deviantart i found that pretty much would be a shego harem if i ever did one. I was genuinely surprised virtually overwhelmingly you guys and gals voted korrasami into the story. And korra is a definite futa by the looks of things last i checked and i was genuinely surprised again by two things. One you want Raven as a futa but not Starfire! But even moreso for me you want Soifon as the Futa not Yoruichi. I always saw yoruichi as the dominant one there. Not trying to say that a chick can't be dominant in a boy-girl relationship. I'm literally the farthest thing from any form of prejudice you can get. But i think the one i was't surprised by at all was you guys saying Raven would have to be the futa over Kat. I totally see Raven as the dominant one in that relationship. But you know the quiet dom instead of the in public dom. And i don't mean dominatrix i mean dominant personality. So fyi how I'm gonna do the voting is this: If for example futa yoruichi gets more votes that normal yoruichi then both girls will end up futa. My story and lemon work either way in those regards. You guys already know how kim and Shego will work and i may put Widowmaker and tracer in as a cameo or maybe principals of the school damn my bad spoilers. Let me know what you guys think on that one. Thank you all for your time and everything reading this i truly appreciate every view but moreso every review.**

 **P.s. I did this all in one six hour sitting today.**

 **P.s.s. I hate trolls, people who curse for no reason, and people who have no constructive criticism at the least when they criticise.**

 **P.s.s.s. Shout out to** **Smiling lemon for the phrase "Sexy Fun" I don't know why it just makes me laugh.**


	3. Anne is a Dom too?

**To crazy today was chapter update day** **Fire Three**. **As always let me know if you want more i will stop at this chapter.**

Today was the day. Three o clock in the morning their lives would forever be changed. The note that shego had left them stated that shego would give them a day with their family to say their goodbyes without a visit from her. It also informed them to be ready the day after at three o cock in the morning sharp. it said to pack heavy or light it did not matter as they would be getting a new wardrobe anyway. Kim only took with her her pandaroo. She just couldn't bear the thought of leaving it behind. Anne brought a bit more because of her job. it was mostly just notes and theories from work. She also was sans her wedding ring. Actually she was without any jewelery that would likely remind her of James.

'How could she be so stupid? Anne wondered. She had bet herself and her daughter and lost. And to make matters worse she had to force Kim to honor the agreement yesterday. That had been one interesting conversation.

But here they were, under the moon, about to leave their old life behind once and for all. Then they saw what could only be shego's car as it was painted a green and black. A Mclaren p1 lm. Now Kim wasn't huge into cars but Ron was so she recognized the car. 'Maybe crime does pay. How else could shego afford that!' Kim thought as shego pulled up right on time.

She slowed to a halt before getting out and then told the girls to leave their stuff by the road. Apparently shego had arranged for a car to pick their suitcases up. Shego was only there for the ladies themselves. She then held the door open for the girls like a gentlemen.

She was kinda dressed the part herself. She had on what Kim could only describe as a very expensive looking pilots outfit. Just more green and black leather than what was healthy.

"Alright cocksleeve number two i want you sitting next to me" shego directed at kim's mom leading her by the hand into the front passenger's seat but prevented her from buckling up.

"Alright princess i want you sitting in your Momma's lap" Shego then held kim's hand smiling pleasantly at Kim as she guided the redhead inside the expensive car. Once Kim was situated they buckled up. The vixen got back into the driver's seat and pulled off.

As soon as shego got to the highway and noticed there were no cars nearby she floored it. Wanting to show off to her new prizes. Actually no she just wanted to show Kim that she could control powerful things with ease.

Kim was wondering what shego was thinking in her head. 'She hasn't said many words to us since we got in this car. What could she be thinking about? Dear God i hope she doesn't expect me to go evil.'

Good things you guys are readers and you don't have to wonder what shego is thinking since I'm gonna outright just tell you.

'Fuck princess you have no idea what you do to me' shego mentally groaned out as her cock throbbed. It did so again when shego took a glance at Kim. She and her mom were both wearing black jeans that hugged them in all the right places. As well as green shirts. Kim's shirt had the words "pretty girls rock" written on it. 'Heh a keri fan huh?' shego thought to herself. Like the pants the shirts were sinfully tight on the pair. They looked more like sisters than mother and daughter like that. What was getting to Shego though was the fact that the two were wearing her colors green and black. 'Fuck princess do you know what that does to me?!'

Shego ,as we all know, had a near obsessive amount of love for the colors green and black. Hell she wore black lipstick for crying out loud! Who else can rock that without being a goth? On top of that shego made it look sexy! That last thing was one of kim's thoughts.

Anne was silently observing shego like Kim. Unlike Kim she was noticing the sexual tension in the atmospere of the car. She could tell how much shego was struggling. She probably just wanted to tear into the both of them but was holding herself back. Kim was leaning against the window and that just wasn't doing any kind of good anne figured since whenever shego glanced in their direction her eyes always went to the little bit of kim's ass that was showing or to Anne's open bust on display. Anne could feel the tension herself and if someone did something sudden she knew shego wouldn't be able to control herself anymore. And that's when it happened.

"Shego can we listen to some music?" Kim asked. 'She always did ride with music playing even as a young girl' Anne thought. She then comically thought 'You fool you've doomed us all.' The reason was because like a switch the sexual tension disappeared making Anne gulp. Shego slowly turned on her radio before she spoke and then confirmed to Anne some of her self control had cracked.

In her head shego was like 'Fuck it if you're gonna sit there being sexy as hell you fucking cock teases I'm gonna give you some cock you won't want to tease. Especially you princess wearing those easy to rip clothes testing my patience with that god damn midriff you're gonna get it worse.'

"Anne could you fish out my cock please and give me a nice handjob. I really need it and well I've got two lovers here right?" Without waiting for an answer. "So i figure i could use them a little before the main event." Shego even had the gaul to smile right at Anne pleasantly. For shego this served to further the"we're equals" dynamic she had going on with Anne.

Anne was no fool she knew the game shego was trying to play. But unlike Kim ,who deep down was accepting all this just not on the surface, Anne had already accepted everything. That would have surprised Kim but Anne had her reasons and those reasons simply were because shego reminded her of that person. A person who Anne was madly in love with but the two drifted apart. Deep down Anne felt like this was a second chance at something she lost. On the surface it was simply because she had lost a bet and Anne was a woman of her word.

Much to both Kim and Shego's surprise Anne immediately fished out her cock. 'Fuck i forgot she had a surgeons hands. Damn she knows how to work a dick. Oh damn i won't last long like this.' Shego thought to herself. Kim was in shock, her mom was handling shego with intent. If Kim didn't know better Kim would have said she thought her mother was enjoying this. Like she wanted to get shego off. 'But that couldn't be possible right?' Kim thought.

It was a war just to not close her eyes from Anne's ministrations. The way Anne used both her hands to stroke shego's cock and finger bang her pussy. Shego made the mistake of looking in Anne's eyes and all she saw was a woman with compete control of her "man" well Woman. That's the problem with being a dom. You might meet a sub who can turn around and control you. Seemed to Shego she underestimated Anne. In a sec she would be proven correct as she had underestimated the brain surgeon as she asserted her dominance of both younger girls in the car.

Anne did this by her next words "Hey bubble butt it occurs to me that were in a very expensive car. " Kim was looking at her mother wierdly now but in her head she answered Yeah in the most hesitant manner possible. "And well I'm giving shego this handjob but where is her cum gonna go we can't just have it stain a piece of machinery like this."

Both younger women were wondering where Anne was going with this but only Kim used her voice "So what? You want me to put my hands down there to catch it?" Kim asked confused.

Anne's next words proved how much shego underestimated Anne. Her next words left both younger women gasping at the eldest female in the car. Because she said "No kimmie cub i need you to take that cock in your mouth honey that way you can swallow and we won't have a mess." See jaw dropping. So much so that shego took her eyes off the road and was openly staring at Anne much like her princess. Neither girl said much until shego realized that Anne hadn't stopped and she was too close to warn anybody as she was seconds from erupting. And then another shocking thing occurred from Anne possible.

What surprised everyone except the older red head was that in an instant kim found herself choking down shego's erection as her own mother used the hand that was with shego's pussy to force Kim to deep throat the raven haired girl. Kim's eyes were wide as her mom kept on forcing her to take on more cock as she continued to stroke the parts Kim couldn't reach.

After getting over the shock of her mom making her deepthroat shego kim realized that she could feel something warm emptying inside her. Shego was cuming into her stomach directly and still anne pushed down on Kim forcing her to take in more. Eventually Kim realized her mom was no longer stroking as Kim had the entire fuck stick down her throat. To make matters worse her mom and shego were having a fucking conversation. It was so casual about the weather and shit. Here Kim was sans the ability to breathe without inhaling essence of green bitch and her mom was sucking up to the woman that basically owned them both now. Kim was pissed.

Shego was actually grateful to Anne and the conversation. If she hadn't shego would have been forced to pay attention to her princess giving her a mind-blowing deepthroat. Kim was beyond a natural. Especially with Kim not having a gag reflex thanks to a lifetime of shoving strange foods down her gullet all over the world. To top that off even more was the simple fact that Kim's goddess throat was actually trying to swallow shego's green prick. Shego couldn't really put into words how to accurately describe the sensation but good was a start. It was like her princess was trying to get even more of her fuck stick inside her but that was impossible thanks to Anne forcing Kim to take the member all in with one of her hands still on her daughter's head.

They stayed like that all the way until their destination Anne and Shego holding pleasant conversation as they talked about everything under the sun. From favorite tv shows that they had in common like supernatural or game of thrones. To favorite artists. It was through this that shego learned that Kim had saved Shakira's life and that in gratitude the singer had taught Kim how to get her hips to tell the truth. Safe to say Kim was gonna be on top more often.

Eventually they made it to their destination Shego had cum a few more times. I mean she had to what with Kim massaging shego's dick constantly with her throat.

When Kim got out coughing for breath she looked up and the shock alone stopped her coughing fit. They were definitely at Go city international airport. No what had Kim and Anne speechless was the absolutely massive jet in the hangar. It was easily the size of Air Force one! Maybe bigger.

There shego was standing on front on the massive aircraft her cock still hard twitching proudly. After catching kim's eye shego stated something as if reading her mind "It's bigger than the President's"

 **A/N If you can't tell i like ending my stories with shego saying something stupid or funny** **My prayers go out to Texas. My bday is tomorrow so yay me** **as London would say**


	4. Conversation

For Kim shock had become like a dog playing fetch it always came back too you. For the past several minutes of her life Kim had been left stunned repeatedly. It started with her mom forcing her to choke down shego's green cum yogurt. After that shego showed off her fucking massive jet. Next the fucking interior of the jet was even more expensive than the jet itself seemed to be with black diamonds perfectly cut on the walls like they were casual hanging ornaments. Then the fact that the jet could be Automated with voice activation for nearly everything. And lastly she required no crew or staff to run the plane.

Even with all that that wasn't why Kim was reflecting on her shock as of late. The real reason is what shego did after she successfully took off on this behemoth of a plane. She commanded the ladies to change into a dress she had made specifically to their measurements. The fact that shego knew their dimensions both impressed Kim and creeped her out. The dresses we're two black tight fitting ensembles with splits straight down the middle from the pelvic region. These dresses by the way were sans any undergarments.

Do you guys want to know what happened next? What am i asking of course you do! After the ladies were strapped into the copilots chair once again in eachother's laps the minute the auto pilot was engaged shego unstrapped herself and then commanded Kim and anne to do the same thing. Once they were shego said for them to spread their sexy thighs and that is what was shocking Kim at the moment. Well her mom clearly eagerly spreading both her own legs and Kim as well.

Anne had grabbed Kim's legs and spread them while spreading herself and Shego proceeded to dine on two pink pussies with her tongue. Now you're all caught up.

Anne and Shego were currently in bathroom Kim could hear them joining the mile high club and shego had promised that so too would Kim.

(In the bathroom)

Shego's plane had a built in shower and several other expensive upgrades but you don't care about that. All you care about was that after she thoroughly wrecked Anne's pussy shego was vigorously tapping her ass now. Course when shego did going so fast and Anne could concentrate again she asked the green succubus ,or maybe it's incubus, now a question.

"Shego how do you really feel about Kim?"

"I want her" shego replied confused i mean that was self explanatory she wanted something she went out and got it Kim and anne were no different. I mean she had her schlong up in Anne's tight ass right now for crying out loud and she was still pumping just rather slowly.

"No i see that look there was a person i used to give that look to and she returned it. Hear me out" Anne said as she saw that shego was about to speak. "Perhaps try seducing Kim and not just forcing her into this relationship with you. Its written all over your face when you're with Kim or trying to impress Kim and i've been seeing it a lot longer than your sexual activities with my daughter had been going on. I'm guessing a woman like you wouldn't want to label it love but that's exactly why you want her so badly. I knew someone like that once and for me it was the same way but you know what? They never wisened up and realized that if a better offer came along than i would take it. That better offer came along with James. He treated me like an equal and like i completed him. I know you feel that Kim completes you so at least let her know that and do not make the same mistake that my ex did don't wait too late to treat Kim right."

At first shego said nothing just processing things and then she picked up her pace plowing into anne. Eventually this led to shego gritting her teeth as she took out her frustrations on how to treat Kim on anne's anal hole.

'Fuck these sexy redheads and knowing just what to say.' Shego thought and then anne surprised her ,something Shego should really be used to by now, by impaling herself on shego's prick. Fuck if treating Kim better would result in Kim participating in their sex more she was willing to do it.

(Outside the bathroom after six hours)

Kim couldn't believe her ears six hours straight and she could still here her mom saying "give it to me" or "harder" Kim was not enjoying the thought that her mom actually liked fucking shego but the words she was hearing forced her to face that fact head on. Soon after Kim heard an extra loud couple of moans and then shego exited the room with her mom seemingly passed out with a smile on her face bridal style.

After setting anne down on a nearby chair shego turned to Kim and smiled at her deviously before saying "Your turn cupcake"

Hearing that made Kim gulp. Seeing shego was still Rock hard made Kim gulp a second time as Shego closed in on her.


	5. Landing an understanding

**I've started a under the name Mezazra my kp readers. I ask that you please support me on there I'll soon be posting an original story on there eventually this will lead to me publishing a book. Thanks for your time.**

"So princess it's come to my attention that now that I have you I need to work at keeping you" The Green villainess said after she secluded herself and Kim in the master bedroom on her private aircraft. There wasn't really a need for that though as Anne was knocked out cold.

"I think I need to remind you that you RAPED ME" Kim responded.

At this Shego blatantly laughed "You can't honestly mean that?" However at Kim's facial expression remaining unchanged Shego's jovial response died.

Her expression changed to that of a child who said a joke but no one got it. "Oh come on my threat was that I'd kill you with my plasma!"

"Exactly I've seen you melt through an eighteen wheeler cab I think I have a pretty good idea of what your plasma can do to flesh."

At this Shego felt incredulous towards Kim "You can't have honestly thought that I'd kill you?"

At Kim's face remaining unchanged Shego's tone changed to one of shock. Shego motioned for Kim and herself to sit next to one another on the foot of the bed.

"Well damn! Kim let's clear things up right now! I'm a thief I take what I want bump whatever it is in between me and what I desire. While it's true I've had to take lives before one thing I am not is a murderer. I've only killed in self defense. I guess I have a morbid sense of humor" At this Shego stopped looking at Kim and sort of just looked off into space a little. "At least that's what Mom says."

"Would I have killed you? No way! Would I have burned you to try and STEAL you from yourself? Yes.

To be honest with you Kim when I want something there's very little I won't say or do to get it and from the moment we first met I've wanted you.

At first it was just so I could teach you to be a better hero while not letting you know. A secret apprentice if you will. I mean I can't tell you how many rookie mistakes I've had to help you and that buffoon-"

"Hey" Kim interrupted in Ron's stead.

Shego kept on speaking though completely ignoring the outburst.

"I mean I've left obvious outs on so many traps for you guys till it's a shame. I'm just grateful your first set of missions were all against Drew-"

"Who? Oh right Drakken!"

Kim started flashbacking to one of those early traps. She remembered the lasers and that pretty much any flexible and nimble person could have gotten past them.

Shego interrupted Kim's thoughts when she spoke up next "Did you know those lasers weren't supposed to be stationery. They move."

Now Kim thought about that moment again but this time making the beams of death move in her head. Safe to say her eyes widened.

"So you mean to tell me that you..." Kim started but couldn't finish as she was in shock.

"Protected you, helped train you, and now I want to keep you for myself. I'm evil so I'm going to keep throwing the fact that you wouldn't even be alive right now or as skilled as you are without me, in your face."

"Well that's a sobering thoughts. Fuck so I'm basically not a hero at all."

"Oh no don't get the wrong idea there are plenty of times where you save the day all on your own. I actually haven't had to help you out in years. But I'll take one third credit for all your help hero deeds."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"So what now?" Kim asked.

"Let's make a deal I'm gonna fuck you one more time but after we land I'm gonna take you on a proper date. If it goes well you let me fuck you again and you officially become my girlfriend and our dynamic will change accordingly. If it doesn't, well I'll just keep trying till you let me in your panties again." Shego stated.

"What if I refuse?" Kim said smirking a little.

"Then we go back to our original dynamic where I dominate you and fuck when I want and how I want with you not having a choice in anything." Shego informed in a ,that's just how it is voice, before she stood up from the bed completely naked and erect. She walked over to a bottle on a table in the bedroom.

The bedroom itself was expensive to the point that calling it decadent would be an understatement. Unlike a lot of things about Shego this rooms theme of colors was black, golds, silvers, platinums, and diamonds. If Kim didn't know better it would seem like Shego was showing off.

You'd think Shego walking around naked would affect Kim in some way. Like maybe she'd blush ,but no Kim looked at Shego as normal. She had seen Shego naked plenty of times before. Hell Shego had been inside of her in every way imaginable before. So seeing her nude again didn't faze her. What did faze her was seeing Shego self given dick disappear.

After Shego popped the pills in her mouth Kim looked on fascinated at the process of Shego becoming a normal woman again. 'Correction as normal as a green skinned, plasma throwing woman could be.' Kim thought to herself.

"But if I fuck you this time I'm going to do it as a girl." Shego said standing in front of an equally nude Kim who couldn't help but check her out and vice versa from Shego.

As far as Kim was concerned Shego literally had the perfect body. Begrudgingly admitted of course. From the size of her ass to the perfect proportion of her breasts. Her height to the slimness of her waist. Even her hair that went down past her ass. As far as Kim was concerned Shego was a walking goddess and her powers and skin tone only proved it more.

Secretly buried deep down. Like being a ravine in the seas deep. Kim had always enjoyed her time with Shego. She definitely couldn't complain about the sheer overwhelming number of orgasms Shego had brought her to. Plus she actually enjoyed anal for some reason.

For Shego Kim wasn't a goddess but she certainly was a princess. Certainly not in the insultive teasing way she used the term. For Shego Kim's dimensions from her angelic face to her fiery red hair screamed a certain word. Her personality fit with Shego's perfectly as far as the green goddess was concerned. A lot of the times when Kim talked Shego would stare at her tongue and imagine herself sucking on it. And this was before the start of their current relationship.

Shego decided to stop hiding her desire for Kim but like Kim she buried her feelings for the redhead deep. However if Anne was right and Shego took this gamble the future she envisioned would come to pass and Kim could and would actually be treated as a princess. Btw the word that Shego used to describe Kim in her head was precious. There wasn't really another personality out there quite like Kim's and Shego was a professional thief. She enjoyed obtaining one of a kind things but perhaps Kim's heart wasn't something she could steal. Whatever it cost Shego would gladly pay for the future she had envisioned.

(Lemon start please exit now)

Shego took her place behind Kim. And Kim could feel this one was different. Instead of simply taking what she wanted Shego silently asked for permission. Before she put her left hand on Kim's left breast Shego hovered it above. Letting Kim know she wouldn't touch until Kim gave her blessing. Before Shego kissed Kim on the right side of her neck she brushed her lips on her skin but not kissing her.

No part of Shego was touching Kim but they could feel the heat from each other. And then it happened Kim silently nodded but she wanted to scream. She had never been more turned on in her life and the vixen hadn't even touched her. So you can imagine what it was like when Shego did touch her.

The first thing Shego did was knead Kim's left breast while reaching her right hand around and slipping her middle and ring fingers inside of Kim's cute pink pussy.

Shego kissed Kim's neck like a starving vampire and with her pale green skin that might have been the case.

The goddess from the depths of hell licked the princess of Earth until she could map all of Kim's neck in her head before she slipped her tongue into Kim's mouth. All the while her hands not being idle. With her left hand she mapped all of Kim's chest area for future reference while Kim's pussy would pleasantly squeeze on her fingers.

Kim always forgot just how long Shego's tongue was. She was being reminded of it now as she was literally nearly choked on Shego's tongue as it lapped at the roof of her mouth. Before long Shego got tired of simply fingering Kim's pussy so after she made Kim orgasm that way she threw the red head down onto the bed and latched her long tongue into Kim's lower lips. She devoured Kim and with her right hand that was still slick with Kim's own cum she shoved those same digits up Kim's ass which earned her the reaction she was looking for.

Kim screaming her name.

(Six house later)

They had landed in Paris, France and would be taking a limo to a hotel in the city. Apparently Shego knew the owner. At least that's what Shego informed them of upon landing. What the mother-daughter duo was not expecting was the price tag the limo seemed to have.

Up until now Shego had been showing off how rich she was. The limo blew every thing before hand out of the water. Limo's are supposed to look expensive and important. This limo made limoes seem cheap in comparison. Like a bike cheap in comparison to a Ferrari. Kim thought the plane was too much but this was ridiculous.

As if reading their minds Shego said. "Wait till we get to the hotel."

Waiting by the back doors of the limo was their chauffeur. He seemed to be a platinum blonde and friendly enough. Shego seemed to recognize him.

"So the girls got you to pick me up Sid." Shego asked in perfect French smirking at him with Kim and Anne behind her.

"Yeah they were so excited to hear you were coming back to Paris and that you were bringing Kim Possible with you. Are you finally going to..." Sid trailed off also speaking in him native tongue.

"That's what this weekend is about. Trying to figure that out." Shego replied her face smiling even brighter after she took a quick glance at Kim behind her.

"It's about damn time. I hope everything works out for you." With that he began ushering the ladies into the limo. But not before she replied.

"You and me both."

 **Please Fav, Follow, and Review. Please support my .**


	6. Question

**So just a quick question how many of you guys would like a prequel of sorts to domination. See the events between when Shego developed a means to give herself a cock and the first time she uses it in i mean on Kim? This story would include how Shego dominated Dr. Director as well. Btw Descent and Domination are being actively written as of me writing this. Expect updates on those stories. I'm not gonna say soon cause domination's one is huge as fuck. But yeah readers get back to me.**


	7. Teaser for the future

Kim was getting ready for tonight's date with Shego when she thought back to what the green witch had said about her parents and why she was so wealthy. She just kept thinking one phrase over and over. There's just no way.

Shego's father was Chase. As in Chase the world's most wanted super villain. This guy was evil on a level that would humble Marvel or DC's worst. Her mother was Shaiyera. The inventor of several martial arts styles designed so that anyone could pick them up. Hell Kim knew a few of her styles. She was known as the Father of modern martial arts. The idea that those two legends in their own rights would have kids together, well that was something Kim was having a hard time processing.

The owners of their hotel ,Kat and Raven, had informed them that Shego's mother would be coming in five days and that Shego wasn't allowed to leave Paris until after she had met with the trio. Upon hearing this Shego promptly planned on leaving the next day. That is until she heard her father Chase was also coming to Paris to see her.

From the impression Kim got even Shego was terrified of her father. She could sense love and respect in their too ,but the hard ass Shego was scared of her father. And why wouldn't she be. He's only the most dangerous man on the planet. Hell there were suspicions that he had overthrown an entire government in a week.

He was the one super villain Betty Director forbade Kim from ever confronting. His legacy sent shivers down even Global Justice's spine.

 **The above is a teaser for the very long full chapter to come after it. Additionally this chapter teases this story's upcoming sequel. Sorry to say that story will actually have a plot and won't just be "Sexy Fun"**


End file.
